


I've been waiting on your body

by championofdogs



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jack Being an Asshole, Jack being Jack, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), Voice Kink, like used one time, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofdogs/pseuds/championofdogs
Summary: When Jack had heard tell from one of his peons that there was some kinky revenge porn posted on Spacehub featuring yours truly, he knew he had to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 163





	I've been waiting on your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swearwollf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swearwollf/gifts).



> Inspired and dedicated to key/swearwollf ❤️

Rhys had been a Handsome Jack fanboy ever since the first time he laid eyes on him. He had still been in college at the time, young and awkward and exploring his sexuality, when the news had dropped. Hyperion's CEO Harold Tassiter had been killed in a hostile takeover by their self-proclaimed new CEO/God 'Handsome Jack' and as soon as Rhys saw that face, that _charisma_ , he knew he was going to follow Jack to the ends of the galaxy. 

He was also going to masturbate furiously to Handsome Jack's visage, because if Rhys wasn't sure he was bisexual before he sure was now. 

That had been the start of things. Then Hyperion stocks skyrocketed and Jack proved exactly how amazing he was as a CEO and person which meant suddenly there was merchandise with the man's beautiful face on it. Posters, coffee mugs, blankets, a waffle maker - if it had Handsome Jack's face on it, Rhys was buying it. 

He also ended up buying some… unofficial merchandise as well. A Handsome Jack body pillow for cuddling and so he could see his idol's face each morning, plus a supposedly realistic Handsome Jack dildo licensed by someone who had claimed to sleep with the man. Rhys wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he _was_ sure of the fact that it was a solid 8 or 9 inches and thick as hell and that was good enough for him. It's not like he was ever going to get to see the real thing anyways. 

Even once he had started actually working on Helios Rhys had no doubts that he'd never actually get to meet his hero, so he'd ended up getting a little creative. He'd started attaching the dildo to a strap-on harness and wrapping it around the pillow so he could get the full Handsome Jack experience, but then he'd realized it would be an even better experience if he could get Jack's voice. So he'd lovingly spliced together clips of Jack to sound like he was in the bedroom getting hot and heavy with Rhys and _listen_. It was fine so long as no one ever found out. He could take this secret to his grave along with his satisfying orgasms.

It also became necessary after his most recent boyfriend ended up being a total disappointment, which led him to today. 

"Listen I just don't think it's working out. You're just not really what I'm looking for," Rhys said honestly. 

"Oh my god Rhys, Handsome Jack isn't going to fuck you. Are you seriously going to ruin the good thing we have because of your dumb crush?" whined Mark.

The thing was. _The thing was._ Mark wasn't exactly wrong. Rhys had set up a lot of expectations for what he wanted in a man. Handsome, amazing voice, kinda scary, big dick (anatomically and in personality). He knew he was a bit shallow for it but he was also honest with himself. He thought he was a pretty good guy for setting Mark free or whatever. 

But Mark was rude so instead what Rhys actually said was, "I don't know what good thing you think we have because your dick is, like, super tiny. We're done." 

And then he got up and left the Hub before Mark could react because Rhys didn't like to be involved in scenes.

In hindsight, perhaps he should have expected his petty ex to try and exact some revenge.

\---

Handsome Jack took pride in knowing the comings and goings of the peons on his space station. Some might call him paranoid, but to those people he said BANG! Get it? Because he killed them! It wasn't paranoia, not when people had betrayed him so much in the past. Staying ahead of the game is how you keep a bullet out of your back. 

So when Jack had heard tell from one of his peons that there was some kinky revenge porn posted on Spacehub featuring yours truly, he knew he had to get to the bottom of it. Either someone was going to die or Jack was going to get a very hot jerk off session, and honestly he wasn't opposed to either right now. 

Pulling up the website, he quickly searched his name in the search bar, unwilling to get distracted by some pretty young thing right now. As soon as the results loaded it was clear exactly which video his little worker bees had been talking about. It was the most recent video and featured close to 2 million views already. It was also titled 'dumb twink fucks himself to handsome jack's voice (cringe!!!!)' which explained the revenge angle. Curiously, Jack clicked on the video.

Upon loading the video Jack quickly made the decision that this would be a hot jerk off session after all. On his screen was a very pretty twink indeed with a sleeve of siren-esque tattoos on his left arm and a Hyperion brand cybernetic right arm. He appeared to be filming with an echo eye in front of a large mirror as he started fucking himself on a large dildo that was strapped to… an unofficial body pillow of him. Huh. Jack quickly made a note on the side of his screen to make an official one because those would totally sell like hotcakes to all the desperate little fans out there. Jack was already palming at his growing erection as he watched the twink start to go to town, licking his lips at the pretty flush and little moans coming out. 

But then the kid did something with his cybernetic arm and Jack jerked as he heard his own voice fill up the room. So that's what it meant by 'fucks himself to Handsome Jack's voice'. It appeared to be a splicing of his voice, clearly unnaturally put together but it made it sound sexual. Like he was goading the brunette into riding his dick. It was just a little bit creepy but Jack was already unzipping his pants so he could enjoy watching the young man take pleasure in, well, _him_. What good taste! 

Jack almost came embarrassingly quickly to the sight of the twink bouncing on the dildo through his orgasm coupled with his own voice but he managed to hold on to his cock and stave off the impending orgasm. The video was just so filthy and embarrassing and _perfect_ and Jack makes the decision right then and there as he leaned back in his chair that he was going to meet this guy and fuck him while they watched the video together.

\--

It turns out meeting the guy is like laughably easy. Jack did a quick scroll through the video comments for clues because it was always better to make his workers do the work for him and lo and behold they actually do their jobs for once:

 **Twinkluvr53:** lol i know that guy he's in propaganda. rhys something, i didn't know he was so kinky. do u think he would fuk me if I wear a jack mask???

Gross and absolutely not happening because Rhys Something was going to be getting fucked by Handsome Jack very shortly. Jack quickly pulled up the reply box just because he could. 

**Hj69 ☑️:** nice i'm gonna fuck this twink lol thanks pumpkin

Then he was minimizing the tab and looking through his employee database for all Rhys' in Propaganda which (shockingly) there was only one. Rhys Strongfork, which was a tragic last name for such a pretty face. 27 years old, middle manager, multiple voluntary experimental surgeries. Yeah, this was his guy. Jack hit his intercom button so he could contact his secretary. 

"Hey Meg? Can you be a doll and get Rhys Strongfork in my office like, ten minutes ago? Make this kid hustle. Put the fear of Me in him. Thanks, pumpkin." And then he ended the call, knowing that his faithful secretary would do her job. 

\--

12 minutes later and Rhys Strongfork was in his office, flushed and panting for a completely different reason than in the video. Jack frowned at the weird half-striped pants and too-long red tie. Rhys looked a lot better when he was naked and surrounded by Handsome Jack merchandise. 

"Sir?" Rhys panted, his eyes wide as he carefully approached Jack's desk. Normally Jack liked to get up and loom over whatever poor unfortunate soul had entered his office but that would give away the game far too soon on account of his raging boner hidden by the desk currently. 

"Nice hustle, sport! You made it here pretty fast. But I guess you have those long stilts to thank, huh?" Seriously this kid's legs were _long_. It wasn't quite as obvious when he was straddling the pillow. If Rhys didn't totally suck the first time Jack would invite him back and make him wear heels and a too short skirt that would ride up when he bent over, maybe some panties too. It would either be really hot or the kid would faceplant in the heels but it would make his day regardless.

"Thank you, sir? What can I do for you?" Rhys asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Being in front of Jack was a dream come true but also kind of a nightmare. The survival rates of making it out of Jack's office were 70-30 in the wrong direction. 

Rhys was also well aware by now that his private porn video he'd taped had been copied by Mark and uploaded online. He was trying to get it shut down because even though he knew damn well that he looked hot it wasn't something for everyone else to see! What if it got in the wrong hands, namely Handsome Jack's? If this was what the meeting was for Rhys was going to die (literally). 

As if Jack had read his mind he swiveled his computer to show Rhys the porn clip and Rhys had to close his eyes to enjoy a moment of peace before Jack killed him because _oh my god._

"Hey hey kiddo, why the long face? I mean the video is definitely creepy, you're a little freak for sure. But you're a hot little freak and I'm into people that are into me. And are hot." 

Wait. Huh?

"Huh?" Rhys said audibly. His eyes opened and his face was a mixture between confusion and elation because Handsome Jack had called him hot.

"You. Are. Hot. Not smart, but I didn't invite you up here for a brainstorming session," Jack deadpanned. 

"What. Wait. What, uh - what am I here for then?" Maybe Jack was right, he did feel really stupid right now. His brain had already died and gone to heaven and now the rest of his body was left to try and figure out what the hell was going on because surely Jack wasn't hitting on him? His dick seemed to be the only part of his body that was up to date on the situation because he could feel himself hardening already. 

"Jesus Christ kiddo, take a hint. I saw your video. I know you like me. Let's pretend it was an audition tape and hey congrats, you passed! Now if your dumb little brain can handle it I'm gonna fuck you against my desk. Are we clear?" 

Oh. Rhys was like 80% sure Jack had airlocked him and this was his brain's magnum opus, his parting sexual fantasy as he lost oxygen. Well Rhys wasn't going to cockblock himself, not when his brain had worked so hard. 

"We're clear! So clear. I would love to get fucked against your desk, sir." Rhys said eagerly. 

"Yeah alright, cool it nerd. Also you can call me Jack. Seems like you had no problem doing so in the video, hm?" Jack tilted the screen back towards himself so he could leer at the naked man in question. "Go ahead and strip out of your god awful clothes and then get up here." 

Rhys scowled. Okay maybe he wasn't dying (yet) because the Handsome Jack in his fantasies always appreciated his amazing fashion sense. Nonetheless he stripped out of his clothing relatively quickly and bounded over to Jack. He knew he looked good and he knew Jack thought so too from the way the man shamelessly checked him out, eyes settling on his half hard cock with a smirk. 

"Much better. You have a surprising amount of painful body modifications for such a lanky little twink but I dig it." As Rhys came closer Jack didn't hesitate to take ahold of Rhys' flesh arm and run deft fingers over the tattooed flesh. Jack wasn't an artist, but he couldn't help thinking that the blue contrasted really nicely with Rhys' pale skin. It would probably look even better with some bruises and bites. 

"Do you bruise easy, sweetheart? Yeah I bet you do. I bet you bruise like a peach," Jack murmured, more so talking to himself. He gave Rhys' wrist a parting squeeze and then just to be a jerk he reached forward and pinched Rhys' nipple. He snorted when the brunette yelped and scowled, his lips looking far too pouty for it to be effective. 

"Too bad you didn't tattoo your nipple too. Coward." 

"I don't want a blue nipple!" Rhys whined, twisting away from Jack's hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Jack snickered. He got up and pushed his chair back, patting the desk in front of him.

"Alright, alright. Bend over my desk and show me that cute little butt already, I'm getting impatient." His cock had never really gone down and having Rhys naked and pouting in front of him wasn't helping. 

Rhys didn't waste time. He bent over the desk, hissing slightly at the cool texture against his naked skin. Once he was against the desk he raised his ass, turning to look at Jack over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. 

"Yeah, see this is really doing it for me. I don't know what you did to piss off whoever posted that video but I gotta send them a gift basket or something." And then he slapped a hand down on Rhys' ass hard, which honestly he wasn't sure why the kid was yelping because he really should have expected it. Already his ass was turning a pretty shade of pink as Jack massaged a hand over it. 

He pulled away only to grab the lube out of his desk drawer, uncapping it and coating his fingers before circling over Rhys' hole and making him gasp and shy away. 

"Cold! And don't send him anything, he's a douche," Rhys grouched. He used his cybernetic hand to grab one of his cheeks and give Jack more access to his hole and Jack absentmindedly patted his butt with his non-lubed hand in gratitude.

"Yeah? Seems to me like it worked out pretty well for you though, didn't it? Wouldn't surprise me if you did it yourself to get my attention." Then he was pressing a finger into Rhys and opening him up. Thankfully, Jack knew damn well that Rhys knew how to take dick because he was impatient and was already working in the second before Rhys had even responded. 

"I - _ah_ \- I didn't! It was my douchey ex Mark, he's just jealous because he doesn't compare to you!" Rhys moaned, and wasn't that just adorable? Jack's heart was over here growing three sizes today over Rhys' touching words. He pulled his fingers out of Rhys' ass and slapped it once more. 

"That's real precious, princess. You've just been waiting for your hero to come save you from a life of mediocre fuckboys, huh? I bet his dick was small." He said, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. Like hearing a pin drop in a silent room, Rhys' head shot up and turned to look at Jack again. Or namely, Jack's cock. The gaze was intense enough to be weird but Jack still stroked his cock shamelessly to show off. He knew damn well his cock was rockin'. 

"Holy shit." Rhys breathed. If this were a cheesy porn video there would probably be a glowing light around Jack's cock. Maybe some rose petals falling. Rhys wasn't sure who the manufacturer was for his Handsome Jack dildo but they had not let him down. His cock was big and thick and currently standing proud, pre-cum leaking from the red and angry looking head. It 100% filled his size queen dreams and Rhys almost wanted to cry. Then Jack slapped his ass _again_ and the spell was broken. 

"Language, kiddo. I appreciate the enthusiasm though." And then he was approaching Rhys, lubed dick in hand and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly with a grunt, his toes curling in his shoes as he felt Rhys' tight heat consume him. Jack didn't pause to let Rhys adjust, instead thrusting in all the way until his hips were flush with Rhys' ass while Rhys moaned. 

"God I almost forgot. Let's watch past Rhysie enjoy his playtime too, yeah?" Jack said, restarting the video on his screen so it could play from the beginning. Rhys moaned beneath him and he wasn't sure if it was arousal, embarrassment, or a mix of the two as his face flushed brightly just like it did in the video. 

"You really don't have to do that." He whined, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't expect for Jack to pull them away so he was forced to watch himself fuck his dildo on the body pillow but they were placed behind him with a warning squeeze.

Past Rhys was so shameless and in the moment and Jack seemed to revel in it now, matching the pace of his thrusts with how fast Rhys bounced in the video. Rhys could almost get over that embarrassment since Jack was so clearly into it but then he watched his past self activate his voice clip of Jack and honestly Mark was right, it _was_ cringeworthy. 

_"Oh yeah - you're a - good boy!"_ Purred the Handsome Jack in the video, so obviously spliced together from different voice clips of Jack. 

"Yeah you _are_ a good boy, sweetheart. Takin' my dick so nicely," groaned Jack, his hips speeding up a little. Rhys realized with dawning horror that Jack wasn't just getting off on seeing Rhys in the video, he was getting off to _himself_ as well. He seemed to be feeding off the fake Jack's energy and now there were two Jack's complimenting him. Rhys was absolutely not going to last long. 

_"That's it - just like that - princess!"_

The Rhys in the video moaned and grinded down on the dildo as he was stuffed full and despite himself it made Rhys clench involuntarily around Jack's cock in solidarity. 

"Damn, that dildo is honestly pretty accurately sized, huh? I guess you're used to getting screwed by me already," Jack laughed. Despite his jokes Rhys could hear how breathy his tone was getting, how his hands gripped Rhys' hips tighter. Rhys couldn't help pushing back into each of Jack's thrusts. He was so used to riding Jack, it felt amazing to just lay back and have that big cock fill him up instead for once.

For his efforts, Jack smacked his ass again and then once more for good measure until Rhys was certain his ass must be cherry red. He could feel the heat radiating off of it at this point, but every time Jack spanked him he clenched down tighter on the dick inside of him and moaned for the man. 

Soon enough the Rhys on screen was getting close to his orgasm. Rhys had watched the video - had _lived_ the video - he could see the signs and knew exactly where they were in the Jack voice clip and his traitorous body was following along in real time as well, as if it had been trained. The heat was building in his stomach and he could feel Jack picking up speed as well, his thrusts becoming more jerky as he sought his pleasure. 

Then the Jack in the video hammered the final nail in the coffin. There's an audible groan from the man and then:

_"Oh - baby - come for - Daddy!"_

Both men moan in unison and Rhys is complying immediately, his cock coming untouched and shooting on Jack's desk with a moan of Jack's name. He can hear the real Jack groan and thrust deep and then there's warmth filling his insides as Jack comes in him too, his hands squeezing tight on Rhys' hips in a way that will definitely leave a mark. They stay like that for a few moments, just catching their breath, the video finally stopped and waiting innocently to be replayed. Finally, Jack pulls out with a parting smack to his ass and Rhys actually whimpered when he felt his idol's seed dripping out.

"Well damn, cupcake, you sure didn't disappoint. No wonder you and your ex broke up, you clearly need a real man like me to get you off." Despite just coming, Rhys felt his cock give a valiant twitch at those words alone. 

Jack watched as his seed dripped out of that hot, bruised ass. He scooped up some of his come with his fingers and pushed them back into Rhys, all the while tutting about how wasteful the boy was whilst Rhys whined. 

Poor little Rhysie's ex (Mike? Clark?) might not be able to handle him, but the man had done them both a solid posting that video. Jack was absolutely going to be wrecking this ass again in the near future, he was sure of that. He might even be nice and get that video removed for Rhys now that this ass belonged to him. 

Right after he downloaded it for himself of course.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's potential here for a sequel if the reception is good. If you enjoyed, please consider commenting and letting me know!
> 
> Also a little shoutout to conji whose work inspired the blue nipple comment lol


End file.
